Sensualité
by Hermystic
Summary: Hermione et Pansy vivent et travaillent au même endroit. En se souvenant de leur rencontre, Pansy entraine Hermione dans la danse. Pansmione. Femslash.


**Titre :** Sensualité

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Pansy/Hermione

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand-chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit. Tout est à JKR.

 **Notes :** Bonjouur ! Dans le cadre de la 100ème Nuit du FoF, il a fallu écrire en 1h sur le thème **J'aime, j'aime tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur, tous tes gestes en douceur, lentement dirigés, sensualité**. Du coup, j'ai cédé à l'appel du femslash pour ne pas changer ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Il était grand tôt quand Hermione se réveilla tranquillement dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec Pansy. Le corps nu de leur soirée d'amour, elle regardait le corps dénudé de sa compagne en train dormir. Elle essayait de rester aussi immobile que possible parce qu'elle ne voulait pas la réveiller. Après tout, ce qu'elles avaient fait la veille les avaient laissé pantelantes autant l'une que l'autre au point de leur avoir mises sur le carreau.

Ce fut une heure après le réveil de la brune que Pansy commença à bouger. Au bout de quelques instants, elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Hermione pour la saluer comme tous les matins depuis quelques années. Se penchant l'une vers l'autre, elles s'embrassèrent et se posèrent sur l'oreiller le temps d'émerger complètement du sommeil.

Un rayon de soleil plus vif que les autres se pointa dans leur chambre les forçant à se lever. Elles enfilèrent des vêtements confortables et se levèrent pour commencer leur journée par le petit-déjeuner rituel auquel elles tenaient. La préparation mi-moldue, mi-sorcière fut rapide et leur permit de profiter de cet instant rien que toutes les deux.

Une fois le repas du matin achevé, elles se préparèrent à tour de rôle et enfilèrent leur tenue professionnelle qui consistait en un chemisier, un veston et une jupe tailleur. Même si elles ne se chaussaient pas forcément, elles étaient prêtes à être appelées en cas d'urgence par leurs patrons. Elles se sourirent, complices avant de reprendre leur sérieux. Elles s'installèrent à leurs bureaux respectifs pour commencer à traiter les dossiers récupérés aux cabinets d'avocats où elles travaillaient.

Hermione s'était spécialisée dans le droit public impliquant les marginaux de la société que cela soit les créatures magiques, les nés-moldus ou encore les cracmols. Pansy avait fait du commerce et des finances sa spécialité. Elle côtoyait toute la société sorcière ou presque. Toutes deux rencontraient tellement de monde pour tenter de changer la société que cela les enrichissait !

C'était pour être encore un peu de temps ensemble qu'elles avaient demandé à leurs employeurs respectifs de travailler à domicile. Elles n'étaient pas prêtes à ouvrir un cabinet commun, elles souhaitaient acquérir une certaine réputation en travaillant chacun de leur côté. De cette manière, elles continuaient à approfondir leurs domaines propres.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, Pansy avait du mal à se concentrer sur son dossier actuel. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait mais elle avait encore en tête leur folle soirée. Un petit sourire fleurit sur son visage et détendit son visage habituellement si dur. L'absence de grattement d'une pointe de stylo sur le papier interpella Hermione qui releva la tête de ses propres feuilles.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Pansy ? demanda Hermione d'une voix douce.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, j'avais juste … envie de te regarder » murmura Pansy en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

L'ancienne Serpentarde ne se lassait pas de regarder ces yeux marrons qui débordaient d'amour. Prise d'une subite inspiration, elle se leva et contourna son bureau pour se diriger vers celui d'Hermione. Elle lui tendit la main qui fut sais bien qu'Hermione la regardait, intriguée. Pansy lui sourit, mystérieusement. Sans lâcher sa main, Pansy lança de la musique avec l'aide de sa baguette magique. Un air lent s'éleva du phonographe présent dans la pièce.

Alors qu'elles dansaient, Hermione frémit en voyant l'air mutin de sa compagne. C'était de cette manière qu'elle avait été séduite lors d'une soirée où tout le monde portait un loup sur le visage et où elle l'avait intriguée par l'aura mystérieuse qu'elle dégageait. Elle n'avait vu que ses yeux mais elle avait été enivrée par l'odeur de son parfum. Bois d'orange, c'était peu commun mais cela allait fort bien avec la saison hivernale. Et puis … Il y avait eu ses gestes doux, tendres, sensuels. Les mêmes qu'elle reproduisait dans leur salon.

Lentement mais sûrement, leur danse ralentit, les corps se rapprochèrent, les lèvres se trouvèrent, les mains se firent plus baladeuses, les frissons s'accentuèrent. Leur souffle erratique était le seul bruit dans la pièce devenue silencieuse. Front contre front, elles se sourirent faiblement. De simples gestes les rendaient pantelantes. Le silence, dans lequel elles étaient enveloppées, fut rompu par des coups frappés à la fenêtre. Figées, elles se regardèrent, hagardes avant de se mettre à pouffer de rire.

Elles avaient été tellement emportées par leur amour qu'elles en avaient oublié leur travail. Les cheveux électriques, Hermione se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Pansy et alla ouvrir au hibou qui attendait. Elle récupéra le courrier, regarda à qui elle était destinée et la tendit à Pansy. Elle alla s'installer une nouvelle fois à son bureau tout comme sa compagne qui lisait la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir. De douces pensées traversaient leurs esprits mais elle se concentraient maintenant sur leur travail. Parce que les affaires n'attendaient pas.

* * *

A bientôt !


End file.
